Amor con hielo
by mihael kuro usagi
Summary: Steve supo que lo que sentia por Danny iba mas allá de la amistad, sin embargo, se sentia temeroso de afrontarlo y de arruinar la amitad que tenia con el, pero ¿Sera steve capaz de seguir guardadolo por mucho tiempo? ¿O sera Danny quien le abra los ojos al comandante y le haga ver que, en enrelidad no estaba tan equivocado como penso?
1. Chapter 1

_Narra Steve_

Danny, cuando te conocí a primera vista, vi que eras un hombre serio y con carácter fuerte. esa fue mi primera impresión de ti, sin embargo y con el poco pasar el tiempo, supe que tenías una forma especial de tratar a las personas que te rodeaban, incluyéndome, aun con el poco conocimiento que tenías de mi pasado, nos acoplamos perfectamente. Nos volvimos compañeros, aún más cercanos que con Chin o Kono, forjamos un lazo de amistad del cual, yo esperaba durara toda la vida. Claro que en mis planes no estaba el que este sentimiento terminara transformándose en algo más fuerte, algo que llenaba de calidez mi pecho cuando veía tu sonrisa, o como podía alegrar mi día con tu mera presencia. Tus gestos, cada uno de ellos, quedaban grabados en mi memoria sin poder ni querer deshacerme de ellos.

Esa amistad fue volviéndose poco a poco amor, aunque yo no lo sabía. Sin embargo, todos nuestros compañeros parecían darse cuenta de lo que sucedía entre nosotros sin que nosotros fuéramos consientes. Los vagos comentarios sobre nosotros de que, si éramos algo más que compañeros del trabajo, siempre traía consigo una mueca de molestia e inconformidad a tu rostro mientras negabas tal afirmación. Yo prefería quedarme callado, escondiendo de alguna forma la molestia que traía consigo tu negación y las palabras a las que tratabas de explicarles pacíficamente que eso era impensable.

Oh Danny, recuerdo esos oscuros días para mí cuando mencionabas a tu ex-esposa, como es que comenzabas a llevarte mejor con ella y como fue, en más de una ocasión, volvió a aceptar tus invitaciones para cenar. Ella, tú y por supuesto, su pequeña Grace, como si todo regresara a su normalidad. Esos días para ti, eran como un rayo de sol que abarcaba totalmente la habitación, mejorando tu humor ante cada mención que hacías de ella. Yo solo podía quedarme callado al ver tu enorme sonrisa, ese brillo particular en tus ojos. Sencillamente amaba verte de esa forma, por lo es que me encargaría de que se mantuviera así siempre, así tuviese que guardar profundamente esos sentimientos que me carcomían en cada momento. Que me impulsaban a decirte como me sentía, como es que, sin proponértelo, me habías cautivado, te habías adueñado de todo mi ser y de todo aquello que fuese mío, pero ahora era tuyo. Mis pensamientos, sueños y anhelos ahora se encontraban a tu merced, y tú, sencillamente no te dabas cuenta.

Luego sucedió aquello que te desmorono poco a poco, Rachel había vuelto a quedar embarazada, tú estabas rebosante de alegría y felicidad, sin embargo, aquella que se vio opacada cuando te confeso que el hijo que esperaba era de Stand y no tuyo. Ese día faltaste a trabajar, y aún más importante, Grace me había llamado esa mañana preguntando por ti, ya que no te habías presentado por ella para llevarla temprano al colegio y su madre se negaba a llamarte. Pensó que podías estar conmigo y por ello fue que lo supe. La pequeña también se sentía algo lastimada por su madre, pero no era nada que ella pudiera hacer. Fue por eso que me pidió buscarte, y sobre todo cuidarte por cualquier estupidez que quisieras hacer. Ella no sabía que, aunque no me lo hubiera pedido, yo lo hubiera hecho con todo gusto.

Fue entonces cuando me dirigí a tu departamento, al llegar al estacionamiento noté que estaba tu auto estacionado, por lo que era bastante probable que estuvieras ahí. Sin perder tiempo, llegue hasta la puerta de tu apartamento donde toque la puerta varias veces, en las mismas en que recibía un silencio como respuesta. Eso termino por disipar mi duda, así que termine rompiendo la chapa de esta, luego tu aparecerías a regañarme, gritarme como solías hacerlo cuando hacía algo estúpido. Eso era lo que quería que hicieras, que aparecieras en algún momento apenas puse un pie dentro de tu hogar, pero tú no apareciste. Camine con sigilo por el pasillo, no había rastro de ti ni en la sala ni la cocina, así que me dirigí al único lugar en ese pequeño espacio en que él te encontraría.

Y ahí estabas, recostado en la cama con la misma ropa del día anterior, abrazado a una almohada y una botella de whisky a casi terminar guardada bajo el ala de tu brazo izquierdo. Se veía que estabas plenamente dormido, abrumado por la noticia y, sobre todo, dolido. Era así como yo me sentía, enojado y frustrado, la primera causada por aquella mujer que solo te ilusiono para luego, dejarte despertar en una cruda realidad, y la última, porque no sabía cómo poder ayudarte. Quería ser yo quien sobrellevara tu dolor, lo soportaría solo por volver a ver esa espontánea y honesta sonrisa tan característica tuya.

Tal parecía que fue entonces cuando te removiste entre sueños, musitando o balbuceando cosas por debajo, sin tener sentido alguno, solo te escuchaba repetir el nombre de Rachel y el de tu pequeña, sin embargo, algo que jamás espere escuchar de tus labios fue mi nombre. Llamándome entre balbuceos y gemidos, terminaste por entreabrir los ojos mirándome, como si no creyeras que estuviese presente en la habitación, o como si de un espejismo se tratase. Soltaste todo lo que tenías abrazado en esos momentos y solo pude verte estirar los brazos hacia mi mientras repetías incansablemente mi nombre.

-Sssteeveee…s… stev…e….y-yo…Steve..-escuche tu llamado y no pude más que acercarme hasta ti para poder ser envuelto en tus brazos. Claro que yo no me quedaba atrás, te abrace con tanto cariño y cuidado, como si se tratase de una pieza de cristal muy importante para mí. Tú te soltaste al llanto y yo solo estuve ahí, acariciando tu cabello tratando de consolarte y hacerte saber que yo siempre estaría ahí para ti, sin importar nada, seria yo quien te cuidaría en esos momentos tan difíciles para ambos. Fue inevitable y pareciese que tú tampoco estabas en todos tus sentidos, un impulso de mi parte y la cooperatividad con la que te encontrabas influencias, fueron un factor muy importante para lo que sucedió después.

Desperté apenas entraba la noche, tú aun te encontrabas lo bastante perdido en el mundo de los suyos para darte cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Tu cuerpo se encontraba semi-envuelto en la sabana de la cama y la desnudez con la que me había levantado daban un hincapié ampliamente abierto para saber qué había sucedido durante esas horas. Sabía que me odiarías por aquello y yo sería un cobarde no queriéndolo enfrentar, por lo que preferí salir de ahí sin atreverme a mirarte y enfrentarme a todos los reproches que tendrías que hacerme, sin embargo, fue tu voz adormilada y el agarre de tu mano sobre mi pantalón que impidieron mi huida del recinto.

-… ¿Steve?...-


	2. Chapter 2

El silencio pareció inundar el cuarto. Ambos adultos parecían estar perdidos en sus pensamientos, puesto que paso un largo rato hasta que uno de ellos, decidió romper ese momento tan incómodo y que comenzaba a molestar en verdad. Tenía todo el derecho a preguntar sobre lo que había pasado, aunque no necesitaba ser un genio para descubrirlo al notar su estado desnudez acompañada, no solamente de él, sino también de su compañero de trabajo, al cual se notaba a leguas, que estabas más que nervioso y ansioso en espera de su reacción.

-Steve… respóndeme… ¡Tengo derecho a saber que hicimos...! -quería escucharlo de los labios del moreno, necesitaba escuchar aquello que su corazón quería saber, ante todo, y que su mente le dijera que aquello había estado mal, vaya contradicción. Por una parte, necesitaba saber y reafirmar lo que muchos le habían dicho tiempo atrás, que ese compañerismo, esa amistad que tenía con el marine, comenzaba a destilar algo más que eso, no solo era el cuidado mutuo, las bromas sobre si eran solo compañeros o algo más. De las tantas veces que había negado aquello, hacía tiempo se encontraba meditando y llego a dicha conclusión. Tal vez sería algo extraño e inesperado, ya que siempre se galardono de ser meramente heterosexual, y ahora llegaba el marine, ese estúpido neandertal al cual protegía con sumo esmero cuando salía con alguno de sus alocados planes, cuando le cuidaba las espaldas ante cualquier situación, y como todo eso, fue volviéndose cada vez más cotidiano, no solo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, ni las peleas absurdas ni los apodos cariñosos a los que solían referirse en determinadas situaciones. Todo aquello al final le había abierto los ojos para descubrir aquello que había estado negando, se había enamorado, de alguna tonta, estúpida e irónica forma, se había enamorado de su jefe y compañero de trabajo.

Bueno, tampoco es que se resistiera tanto, Steve –el loco ninja- Mcgarrett, siempre había roto en él, el muro autoimpuesto, que se había colocado para no salir lastimado, y es que su abrupto rompimiento con Rachel, había hecho efecto en él, preguntándose si había sido mal padre o mal esposo al terminar de aquella forma. Las inseguridades se volvieron más comunes en su vida, de tal forma en que quería ver lo obvio.

-Ya te lo dije Danny, solo olvida lo sucedido…esto fue un error... -menciono de forma dolida pero seria, no podía culpar al rubio de nada, dado en que él se había aprovechado de alguna forma, en la situación en la que había encontrado al detective.

-Steve…no me salgas con estupideces… solo… ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? –musito más para sí, antes de que recaudara todo el valor que tenía, para encarar al marine. Sin embargo, tal parecía que este no tenía la intención de dejarle mirar, por lo que el comandante, solo tomo las pocas prendas que aún le faltaban por vestir, y salió de la habitación en sigilo, sin atreverse a mirar atrás, bajo la mirada atenta y dolida del detective.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde lo sucedido, el rubio agradecía de cierta forma que un caso lo bastante grande, los hubiera mantenido ocupados durante ese tiempo. El equipo había notado enseguida el cambio en ambos, cuando a día siguiente se presentó al trabajo, el marine hacia todo por rehuirle, sin poder estar en la misma habitación que él durante mucho tiempo. De la misma forma, Chin ahora se había convertido en el compañero de Steve y Kono era quien le acompañaba en el Camaro cuando salían a interrogar a algún sospechoso. Max había hecho la mención sobre la actitud de ambos, cuando su presencia fue solicitada en el cuartel, para mostrar las evidencias que faltaban del caso. El no dijo mucho y Steve prefirió guardar silencio, los chicos en verdad comenzaban a preocuparse un poco por la actitud que ambos tenían en esos días. El, sabía que tarde o temprano, Mcgarrett tendría que darle la cara y explicar el porqué de sus actos tan infantiles, eso o hasta que, alguno de los primos, decidieran intervenir en aquello.

Fue pocos días después, cuando sin tener otra forma de trabajo más que todo ese papeleo acumulado a lo largo de las semanas, que Kono había sugerido ir a tomar algo al puesto de Kamekona. Chin había respaldado aquello, alegando en que llevaban algo de tiempo sin cruzarse por allá, y que le haría bien al equipo, despejarse un poco.

Steve estaba a nada de negarse, si el rubio estaría ahí, no quería ni podría soportar su mirada inquisidora, había tenido demasiado a lo largo de esas semanas al no poder hablar con él ni tratarse como antiguamente lo hacía. Fue entonces cuando noto que el rubio no se encontraba en su oficina, donde las últimas horas, al igual que todo el equipo, se había encerrado en su oficina a terminar ese mar de papeles que se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

-Danny salió hace media hora jefe... al parecer iría por Grace para llevarla a dar la vuelta…dado que no pudo estar con ella este fin de semana… -menciono la mujer del equipo mientras ingresaba a la oficina de este, a entregarle los últimos documentos que debía firmar para que fuera libre. –Pero dijo que vería la posibilidad de alcanzarnos luego en el puesto...-solo sonrió con suavidad, antes de que dejara aquello que llevaba entre manos, y así como entrara, saliera en total silencio.

El marine solo pudo soltar un pequeño pero notable suspiro. Si extrañaba algo del rubio, era también a la pequeña Grace, dado que, en algún momento de todo su tiempo de trabajo, se había colado en los planes de cada fin de semana, que el de Jersey había planeado para su hija, y en el que este, había terminado involucrado.

Sin más de su lamentación, decidió terminar todo el papeleo y aceptar la invitación de los primos para darse una vuelta por el puesto. Pasaron pocos minutos para que dejara todo en orden y pudiera retirarse, cuando escucho el sonido de una llamada entrante a su celular.

-Steve Mcgarret… ¿Quién habla?... - había contestado el móvil sin siquiera ver el identificador de llamadas, cuando al otro lado de la línea, un sollozo lo bastante audible le dio un mal presentimiento.

\- ¡Tío Steve!... ¡Ayúdanos por favor…! ¡Danno no responde!… ¡y yo estoy muy asustada!… t-tengo miedo…-los fuertes sollozos y jadeos viniendo de la menor de los Williams, le pusieron en total alerta y tensión al marine, quien se había levantado enseguida de su asiento.

\- ¡¿Grace?!... ¿¡Donde están!?... ¡¿Cómo es que Danno no responde?... -pese a que estaba entrenado para manejar una situación de ese tipo, tratándose de los Williams, parecía que todo eso se iba al carajo. –Escucha Grace… dime con detalles ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... -su voz trataba de mantenerse serena, no quería espantar más a la menor de lo que ya parecía estar, aunque le resultaba imposible controlarse. En un pensamiento en frio, camino hasta la salida de su oficina y se dirigió al equipo de cómputo, agradeciendo en ese momento, que Chin hubiera regresado a la oficina por algún motivo. Llamo a ambos primos con algunas señas en las que ambos respondieron preocupados al llamado.

-¿Comandante Mcgarrett?...-una voz varonil fue sustituida por los sollozos de la menor, los cuales habían pasado a segundo plano. –Soy el oficial Pua… vera…el detective Williams acaba de tener un accidente… él viajaba con su hija en él auto, la menor solo tiene algunos rasguños y golpes… pero...-la pausa con la que se detuvo para decir lo siguiente, fueron eternos para el marine. –El detective resulto más afectado… ahora mismo lo están trasladando al hospital de Honolulu…la menor le llamo a usted dado que es el número de emergencia que tiene el detective…

El comandante se había congelado al escuchar aquellas palabras. Accidente, Grace, herido de gravedad. No podía pensar en nada más, al imaginarse al rubio tendido en una camilla conectado a cientos de cables que le mantenían con vida. No podía ni quería imaginarse algo más, no soportaría aquello, de solo pensarlo le era doloroso, no quería perder a la persona más importante para él, sin haberle declarado sus sentimientos. El rubio tenía derecho a saber por qué había actuado así durante ese tiempo, ahora, solo se preguntaba si no era demasiado tarde para eso.


End file.
